


Warm

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward babysitter Kageyama, Child Kunimi, Cute, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Kageyama doesn't know what to think anymore, Kunimi is adorable, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Kunimi somehow turned into a kid and ended up at Kageyama's. Kageyama is bad at talking to children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but cute.  
> So I wrote this a while ago for a friend if mine and then I completely forgot about it. I found it stored on my phone and decided to share it with the rest of the fandom so here we go.

How did it come to this..?

Kageyama glanced at the small boy who was currently messing around with a piece of paper with the crayons Kageyama gave him earlier.

How the hell did Kunimi turn into a kid in the first place?

The black haired male watched the small boy as he began to settle down the crayons he had been holding in his hands. He appeared to be losing interest in the coloring books.

Suddenly, the boy turned to Kageyama and tilted his head to the side, staring up at him. He raised up his arms towards him, yet he did not crawl or move towards him. All he did was stare while reaching out his arms.

"Hah..?" Kageyama stared back, "w-what is it?" Shit, how did you speak to children again? How was he meant to have experience with this? And why did Kunimi show up at his doorstep like this? Why not one of his teammates? Kindaichi would have made the most sense. Nothing added up.

The small boy frowned and looked away, his head bowed.

No- he wasn't going to-

Sniffling. Shit shit shit.

Kunimi pulled his hands to his face and hid his eyes. He was always a rather quiet person, huh? Even as a child...

Kageyama froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. He then reached out his hand hesitantly to the boy, he wanted to speak but the words were trapped. He didn't know how to speak to children. He knew that. So why was he beating himself up over it?

He touched the boy's shoulder, only slightly, but it was noticeable. Quickly, he pulled himself away. He was worried that he may have upset the child even more by touching him.

He didn't understand. He felt bad.., bad for making the boy cry... Was it because he was a child? Or was it simply because he was Kunimi?

No, Kunimi hated him. It had to be the child factor. It had to be.

"Kageyama?"

The black haired teen didn't look in the direction of the young boy. That was.., until that young boy walked over and sat on his lap.

He would have jumped up from surprise, but there was kind of a kid in his lap. It was kind of hard to jump up with a child sitting on your lap, after all.

"Kunimi? What are you-" he began to question. The little boy wrapped his small arms around the older's chest and leaned against him. "Huh-"

"Warm..," Kunimi whispered with a slight nuzzle into Kageyama's chest.

"Warm? What do you mean?"

"You're warm, Kageyama. I like it," he whispered, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as his eyes closed. A barely noticeable smile on his lips. And for some reason, it made Kageyama smile a bit as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write other stories like this? Such as, one character of a ship having to take care of the child version of their lover? The stories would probably be short like this but they would probably be cute and fun. I could even take requests on what pairings to do. I don't know so let me know what you think!


End file.
